


Mario Kart Lessons

by dyingpoet



Series: peter parker deserves happiness [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Precious Peter Parker, hi we all need fluff in these trying times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Peter just wants to play on the Wii and Thor just wants his brother to have friends





	Mario Kart Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> god i think we all need some snarky ass loki in our lives and also peter!!! an angel!!!

It had taken five minutes of walking into the tower for Peter to figure out that Loki was here, apparently that was supposed to be a secret. 

He was on the couch with a mug of tea, he was still bitter about that but whatever, when an unmistakable booming voice carried over from the hall.

“He cannot stay there forever!”

Shrinking back so he was hidden behind the couch cushions, Peter turned his head to catch Tony’s voice snap back at the god. 

“He really can, he’s a  _ god _ .”

There was the clink of a glass and Peter felt the couch shake slightly underneath him as Thor followed Tony to the kitchen. 

“It is worse for us all if he stays locked away,” Thor argued, and Peter brightened as he realized they were talking about Loki. “He will do nothing to harm anyone.”

“And how do you know that?” 

“Because he promised.”

Tony snorted and Peter heard him walk away, Thor following him and shouting out words of protest. 

Turning back to his phone, Peter gave it a day before Tony either gave in or Thor broke down whatever door Tony was keeping Loki behind. Maybe less.

* * *

 

“Ah yes, the boy!”

Peter turned from his place on the floor to see Thor grinning at him as he dragged a rather dark looking Loki behind him. He’d only seen pictures of Loki before, never in real life, and Peter felt himself straightening up despite himself. 

“Hi Mr. Thor, sir.”

Thor waved him off and collapsed on the couch next to Peter’s head, leaving Loki to perch stiffly on the arm rest beside him.

“No need for the formality, spider one, we are here to exist in casual company.”

Loki didn’t even bother to hide his eye roll, and Peter grinned a little bit through the knot of nerves that had formed in his stomach. 

“Okay, well uh, do you need me to do anything?” Peter offered, not quite sure what he was supposed to do with the two brothers. “I can leave if you want-”

“No!” Thor cut in loudly, “I came here because you are a youth.”

He looked at Peter as if he had a total understanding of what that meant, and when Peter didn’t comment he gestured to the still silent Loki. 

“My brother is a youth in Asgardian years, approximately your age.”

Peter frowned and fought to keep from staring at the younger god, who’s been silent throughout this whole exchange. He was a  _ teenager _ ?

“Oh, that’s nice,” Peter said meekly. He curled in on himself a bit and played with the Wii controller in front of him awkwardly.

“Indeed it is,” Thor agreed, looking between the two of them before tapping Peter with his foot, sending the very human teen jerking harshly forward. “What were you doing before our arrival, Peter?”

Peter stuttered for a second, glancing at the T.V. before looking back at Thor. He was supposed to be making a presentation about the anatomy of the grasshopper he’d dissected in biology, but after about twenty minutes he’d given it up to play Mario Kart. 

But that was three hours ago, and he hadn’t moved at all until Loki and Thor walked in. 

“Oh, I was uh, playing a video game, but it’s sort of boring so we can do something else-”

The controller was ripped from Peter’s hands and there was a harsh smashing of buttons before Peter could turn around. “Nonsense! Teach us this game.”

Still struggling for words, Peter saw Loki shift to sit on the edge of the couch next to his brother, and tentatively he held out one of the other controllers to him. 

Loki looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow before taking it gingerly, bleeding annoyance as he watched Thor struggle with the remote. If Peter had his guess he would say Loki wasn’t really looking to spend time with a ‘youth’, but for whatever reason he was going along with Thor and Peter. Thor probably had something on him, it didn’t seem fitting for him to give in easily, and he clearly wasn’t enjoying himself. 

After a few minutes in which Peter had to sit very uncomfortably next to the god of thunder before he smashed the remote, he had shown him how to use the buttons. Loki watched Peter silently and figured it out himself.

“Okay,” Thor said finally, moving his cursor erratically on the screen as he did, “so, what is the point of this game?”

“You uh, move the controller like this,” Peter said as he turned the remote like a steering wheel, “to steer your car, and you try and finish the race first.”

Thor hummed loudly, looking at Loki and shoving him roughly with his shoulder. “Seems simple, do you agree brother?”

Loki glared at Thor, who was surprisingly undeterred before rubbing at his shoulder. “Yes, you’ll perform poorly, then.”

Peter started to grin, biting it back when Loki looked at him again. Clearing his throat, he pressed the continue button on the screen. “Okay, so now you pick the character, and then the car.”

That took about twenty minutes of Thor pressing the wrong button, and then having Peter try and fix it while Loki watched with barely concealed amusement. He was still saying nothing, but Peter caught a glint in his eye when Thor cursed violently as he gave himself the wrong wheels for the third time. 

But, they finally got to the starting line, with Thor perched on the very edge of the couch, and Loki sitting as far from the two of them as he could without falling off the couch. He was holding the controller intently though, eyes trained on the screen once it started to count down. 

“Begin!” Thor shouted once the race started, and Peter flinched violently at the booming voice in his ear before starting his car. 

Peter moved to the front almost immediately, Loki staying around the middle with Thor for the first stretch, but he got the hang of it quicker than his brother. Thor fell in the gorge almost immediately.

“I have died!”

Peter opened his mouth to reply when Loki beat him to it.

“Yes, and we’re all very surprised.”

There was a playful edge to it and Peter let out a laugh before he could stop himself. Loki looked at him briefly, this time neutral instead of viscerally annoyed, and nodded curtly before looking back at the screen. 

“Harsh words.”

Peter yelped as Thor swung an arm over his back to push Loki, and ducked his head, trying to keep his eyes on the screen as he did so.

“Hitting is cheating!”

“Peter never said such a thing.”

Peter hadn’t, and he kept his mouth shut as they went back and forth while the race finished. Peter won, and Thor’s rough clap on the back nearly knocked the wind out of him. 

“Young Peter has won,” he said, hitting the buttons on his remote violently to try and get the game to start over. “We will play again!”

“Oaf,” Loki muttered too low for Thor to hear, but Peter caught it and smiled to himself.

“Okay, we can start again.”

Thor cheered and Loki cracked what for him was probably a smile but came out more like a smirk.

“I shall prevail this time.”

“First time for everything I suppose, brother.”

* * *

 

They played for another hour or so, until Thor finally did win. He threw his controller down so hard that it shattered, chipping the floor too. 

Loki burst out laughing, and Peter tried his best to hold back his own as Thor tried to pick up the pieces quickly once he heard footsteps approaching the common area.

“What the hell?”

Tony stared at the three of them, eyes flicking from Loki to Peter and finally settling on Thor. 

“I told you not to bring him up to this floor.”

Thor stood up and Loki reclined back into the couch, enjoyment coloring his face. 

Gesturing to Peter, Thor shuffled to stand in front of the chipped floor. “I thought it would be good for both youths to have company.”

Tony looked at Peter, who shrugged, and let out a strained groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “The ‘youth’ doesn’t need company, just go back downstairs.”

If Thor hadn’t physically damaged Tony’s property, he probably would have argued, but instead he got up and started for the hallway that led to the elevators. Loki got up a beat later.

“Goodbye Peter,” he said, a chipper note to his voice as he let his eyes linger on Tony, giving him a curt nod and as he left the room. The tension was thick. 

“I swear to god I’m sending him back to wherever he came from, and did he chip the floor? How long were they even up here, Jesus  _ Christ _ .”

Tony went off on a tangent and Peter stood up, putting his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and feeling a slip of paper that wasn’t there before.

Pulling it out, he read the slanted scrawl:

_ I changed Thor’s remote to respond to different directions, give him that one next time _

Grinning, Peter watched the note slowly dematerialize in his hand until nothing was left, and he looked down the hallway Loki had disappeared into. There would be a next time, apparently. 

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy as hell!!!! and im not sorry!!!
> 
> hope yall enjoyed,, p l e a s e leave kudos/comments if u did <3 <3


End file.
